To keep up with the bustling pace of modern people's lives, a variety of communication devices which are compact and readily portable has also come forth and replaced old generations at all times. The communication device, e.g. Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) phone, not only can be used for making phone calls, but also has all kinds of diversified functions as a small personal computer, such as writing documents, receiving and sending emails, surfing Internet or using instant messaging software through built-in operating system.
When receiving a short message, an email, and other related information from contacts, a conventional communication device reminds a user by, for example, providing indicating rings or displaying indicating messages. At this time, in addition to saving the information, the communication device also records the information on corresponding browsing interfaces according to the types and receiving orders of the received information for the convenience of the user's viewing. For example, when the user selects the email application, the communication device displays an email list, and show all the received emails based on the time of receiving. Accordingly, by selecting one of the emails, the user can open the email and view the detailed contents of the email.
However, all related information displayed on the browsing interface is classified according to the “type” of the information (e.g. short message, email, or call history) instead of the “contact” to whom the information belongs. If the user only wants to search related information sent by a certain contact, he/she has to look up the information from the lists of different application interfaces corresponding to the information, and has no way to quickly and conveniently view all information related to the contact at one glance, which is very inconvenient.
Additionally, although a conventional communication device can remind a user when receiving new information, if the user does not immediately view the reminder messages and turns them off instead, then the user has to search among the list or menu from the application interface corresponding to the newly received information. As a result, it is difficult for the user to view all the information of a contact and the user has high possibility to miss out the information previously omitted.